Ties That Bind
by WisdomFire
Summary: Emma ran from her past, and Killian unintentionally found her. She offers him a job in the diner where she works, and soon discovers that you cannot run from love. Captain Swan all the way.


Rediscovering You

Modern AU - You can escape your past but love will always find a way.

Author's note: Heya, guys! Here I am, posting yet another OUAT story here on . So, the beginning of every chapter is like a diary entry type thing. Mostly from Emma's perspective. The rest of each chapter will be post diary entry, about what she was writing about. Sooo.. Hopefully, you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Oh, the mistakes we make when we are young. All the trials, tribulations, and downright TROUBLE that we encounter. Never learning, only living.<p>

I can only laugh when I think about my days of playing the fool.

I never did get it right.

So wrong about it all. My life, my friends, the man I LOVED.

But... Maybe I am wrong all over again. Maybe I was never right.

I have caused so much hurt in the past. So much heartache. Any home I had, I abandoned. All beacause I couldn't bare to lose what I was unsure about being mine. I was afraid to lose... him.

Killian came into my workplace yesterday. Apparently innocent, looking for work. But, when he saw me - when our eyes connected AGAIN - he seemed to feel something.

Or maybe that was just me...

The annoying silver bell that dangles from the dingy old doorframe rings, startling me from my daze. A man clad in leather boots and sunglasses enters the diner, and I immediately have the sense of dread wash over me. He's the first customer in two hours who hasn't walked out as soon as they entered, and I am alone. Somehow, the stench of grease eminating from the kitchen doesn't bother him. Brave man, I must admit.

I force a fake smile, readying my pen for the oncoming order of food. His steps are slow and steady across the checkered tile, earning a sceptical glare from myself.

"Welcome to Fairy Tale. The specials today are fish fries and biscuits with gravy. What can I get you?" My unenthused voice echoes through the empty diner, making me inwardly cringe.

His only response is a friendly and playfil smirk. Somthing that I recognize. Why, exactly do I recognize it?

His eyes don't show, but I feel him staring me down.

"Sir?" I lower my gaze, squinting sceptically. Does he know me?

And then he speaks.

"Fancy meeting you here, Emma."

His voice shakes me to my core and his smile lights up the entire room.

Killian.

The shades suddenly come off, forcing me to come face to face with those ocean eyes.

The same eyes I swore I would never return to. The same person I swore to never hurt again like I had been hurt so many times before. I hurt him so much.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" He flashes a resplendant smile in my direction, and if he ever felt any malice toward me, he is doing a good job at hiding it.

"So, you got out of that life, too?" My reply is both dishonest and cold. I refuse to show him any sign, but part of me really has missed him.

"And, here I was thinking we could get along," he teases me just as he used to. Just another memory that is coming back. his dazzling teeth shine under the fluorescent lights above our heads. "Are you under the impression that I came for you, love?"

"Don't call me that."

"I didn't know you'd be here IF you care enough to wonder."

I do care.

"Well." I begin, standing a little taller, occupying myself by making the shabby, pink countertop shine.

"What DOES bring you here?" My most potent thought breaks through.

I shouldn't care, but I just couldn't shake my curiosity. He just has that effect on me. Always did, even then.

"I'm looking for a job. But, seeing that I'm most unwelcome here, I will search elsewhere."

He walks away, casting a sense the urgency on the whole situation. Somehow, what I say next doesn't surprise me.

"Killian. Don't go."

I really would like for him to stay. Just so we can talk.

He stops at the sound of my voice, and stares at the entrance. His stance is weak, telling me that he doesn't know what to do. A part of him doesn't want to see me and I can pick up on it. Why would he stay after what I did to him, anyway? That doesn't seem like something he'd do.

The silence is somehow deafening, so I decide to break it.

"We are hiring. If you are interested at all."

I want to run far away from my mistakes, and yet, here I am inviting him in. But, I won't let that stop me from asking Mary Margret to let him work here. If he agrees.

"I have nothing more to say to you, Emma Swan." I keep expecting those same words to creep from his mouth again. But, he tells me he'll stay.

My heart beats fast, and that's the sensation I miss most.

* * *

><p>Review? :)<p> 


End file.
